21 Września 2002
TVP 1 06.30 Rok w ogrodzie 07.00 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Plemię (11/52) - serial SF, USA 08.40 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.05 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Mała księga dżungli (7) - serial animowany, USA 09.55 Walt Disney przedstawia: Trzymajmy się razem (3/13) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 10.50 Kolejka - lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 Piknik z "Zemstą" 11.20 To niesamowite! (3) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.45 Piknik z "Zemstą" 12.00 Podróżnik: Apulia - magazyn podróżniczy 12.20 Piknik z "Zemstą" 12.30 Co Pani na to? - pr. public. 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: Zdolność przetrwania (2/6): Nocne zmagania (2) - serial dokumentalny, Izrael 14.15 Słoneczny patrol (51, 52) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.45 Sekrety zdrowia - magazyn medyczny 16.05 Między nami - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1724) - telenowela, USA 16.50 Piknik z "Zemstą" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania (206) - serial obycz. 18.05 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muz. 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga (10) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 CZARNY PIES - thriller, USA 21.40 XXIII Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry - laureaci 21.55 Sopot na bis: Garou - koncert 22.25 Studio sport: Gala boksu zawodowego 23.20 XXIII Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry - laureaci 23.50 SZTUKA ZABIJANIA - film sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Kino w podróży: Dobre chęci - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 04.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Studio urody 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.75; serial TVP; powt. 08:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Pełen luzik 09:00 50 lat TVP; Maciej Niesiołowski - z batutą i z humorem 09:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; powt. 10:00 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu; odc.4/9 - Wieloryby; serial dok prod.USA 10:30 Kręcioła 10:50 Arka Noego 11:15 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; - Wykluwający się problem; serial anim.prod.USA 11:20 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; - Nawiedzona mysz 11:30 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; - Niebiański kot 11:40 Ceremonia wręczenia Nagród Latin Grammy 2002 13:05 Miłość i śmierć - 37 Wratislavia Cantans 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.441- Niedopowiedzenia; telenowela TVP 15:00 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza; Tu gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura-Wielka Gala w Krynicy /1/ 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo; powt. 17:00 VI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2001.Gala Finałowa 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Chudzinki 20:00 XXVII Fest.Polskich F.Fab. w Gdyni- Uroczystość Galowa 21:35 Gość Dwójki - Cate Blanchett 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:35 Rozmowa z Ministrem Kultury Waldemarem Dąbrowskim 22:40 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Krzyk w ciemności; A Cry in the Dark; 1988 dramat prod.amerykańsko-australijskiej; reż: Fred Schepisi; wyk: Meryl Streep,Sam Neill,Bruce Myles 00:45 Grób; The Grave; 1996 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Jonas Pate; wyk: Craig Sheffer,Gabrielle Anwar,Eric Roberts 02:10 Muzyka na dobranoc; Krystyna Prońko-Złość 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Warszawa 6:30 Kostek: film 6:55 Przygody skrzata Pumukla: film 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Te- lewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 7:55 Wiadomości sportowe 8:00 Puls stolicy 8:15 Nasz gość 8:30 Kurier 8:45 Powstanie warszawskie 9:00 świat 9:30 Kurier 9:45 W słońcu i w deszczu: serial 10:30 Póki znów nie spotkamy 11:30 Ku- rier 11:45 Festiwal Country Crock 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Moto świat 13:15 Integracja 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Lizze McGuire: serial 14:15 Książka dla dzieci 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Te- lenowyny 14:50 Kwartet 15:00 Kowalski i Schmidt 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Wiado- mości Kuriera 15:50 Trans- misja z otwarcia Mostu Sie- kierkowskiego 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 świat 18:00 Tele- wizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kul- tury 18:45 50 lat TVP: Dom 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Przegląd go- spodarczy 21:20 ZUS radzi 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Transmisja z otwarcia Mostu Siekierkow- skiego 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:50 Prognoza pogo- dy 23:00 Telekurier nocą 23:50 Sport 0:40 Zakończe- nie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzykogranie 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny 8.30 Psotny Bill 9.00 Jednorożec Kleo 9.30 Power Rangers (195) - serial fantast. USA 10.00 Hitmania 11.00 Witaj, słoniu - kom. przygod. wł., 1952 12.35 Fanfan Tulipan - kom. kostium. franc. 14.30 Promenada sukcesu - program publ. 15.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 16.25 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (7) - serial s.f. USA 17.50 Asy z klasy (26) - serial dla młodzieży USA 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zerwane więzi - talk-show 20.00 Bar - gorące krzesła - reality show 21.15 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (99) - serial kom. pol. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.50 Bar - reality show 22.10 Obcy - decydujące starcie - film s.f. USA 0.45 Zagłada z kosmosu - thriller s.f. USA 2.30 Muzyka na BIS. Celine Dion w Memphis (1, 2), Christina Aguilera. 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Animaniacy - serial anim. 8.05 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.30 (na żywo) Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muz. 12.30 Legendy kung-fu (22/44} - serial przygod. USA 13.30 Król przedmieścia (11) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 14.15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Strong Man - Siłacze - relacja z zawodów 17.55 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 We dwoje - teleturniej 21.20 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Ostatni żywy bandyta - western USA, 1994 (125 min) 0.40 Kasia i Tomek (6) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 1.10 Burza mózgów - film s.f. USA, 1983 3.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.00 V Max 7.30 Ginący świat (2) - serial dok. 8.00 Survival Series. And of The West Wind - film dok. 8.30 Gęsia skórka 9.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina 10.00 Melanażeria (9) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 Safari w Hollywood (22) - serial dok. 12.00 Ginący świat (3): Nawodni wędrowcy - serial dok. 12.30 Serwale - eleganckie drapieżniki - film dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 14.00 Niepokonani - western USA, 1969 (114 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy (14) - serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (12) - serial przygod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje Sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Problemy chodzą parami - komedia USA 20.00 Przystań miłości - film obycz. USA, 1998 (87 min.) 21.55 Na wirażu (12) - serial sens. kanad. 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści 23.15 Drogówka - magazyn 23.45 Upiór w operze (1) - film sens. USA, 1990 (89 min) 1.35 Ekstraliga Żużlowa - runda XVIII 2.35 Muzyczny VIP 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 He-man i władcy wszechświata: serial 8:25 Zorro: serial 8:40 Więzień królewski: film 10:30 (na żywo) łamisłówka 11:30 Mildred Pier- ce: film 13:35 Wojacy na medal (11/13): serial 14:00 Dr Stefan Frank (12/16): serial 14:55 Styl 15:25 Czynnik PSI: serial 16:20 Georgia Południowa: film 17:15 David Copperfield (1): film 19:05 Słoneczny patrol (44/44): serial 20:00 Zdradliwa toń: film 22:10 Kochanek ze snów: film 0:15 Big Brother I 1:00 Lustrzane odbicie: film 2:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 95 - Napad; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 06:50 Nie tylko powołanie; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka; powt. 07:05 I Gala Piosenki Wczasowej - Piknik w Kołobrzegu (1); (STEREO); wyk: Krzysztof Tyniec, Kabaret RAK, Robert Janowski, Elżbieta Zającówna, Michał Milowicz, Majka Jeżowska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 17 - Tapirowa zagrywka; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 09:20 Dom Pirków; 1998 film fabularny dla młodych widzów (43'); reż: Grażyna Popowicz; wyk: Kinga Preis, Konrad Imiela, Piotr Gąsowski, Bogna Stencel 10:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Bliżej Polski - IV Forum Oświaty Polonijnej w Krakowie; reportaż Małgorzaty Siennickiej i Wojciecha Zielińskiego 10:40 Zaproszenie; Pomorze w barwach miodu; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 11:00 Fitness Club; odc. 24/26; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 11:25 Fitness Club; odc. 25/26; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 11:55 Fitness Club; odc. 26/26; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polskie drogi; odc. 3 - Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska 14:45 Justyna Steczkowska -"Naga"; fragmenty koncertu 15:05 Bajka o carze i pięknej Warwarze; 1970 baśń filmowa prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Aleksandr Rou 16:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Bliżej Polski - IV Forum Oświaty Polonijnej w Krakowie; reportaż Małgorzaty Siennickiej i Wojciecha Zielińskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 95 - Napad; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:30 Piękną być i więcej nic; relacja z wyborów Miss Wakacji 18:55 Zaproszenie; Pomorze w barwach miodu; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc. 3 - Dak i fasola; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Polskie drogi; odc. 3 - Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 21:30 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Jan Kobuszewski 21:35 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc.95; talk show (STEREO); wyk: Ewa Wachowicz, Kaja Paschalska; powt. 22:15 Nie tylko o...; powt. 22:30 IV Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa; Baby górą - cz.2; (STEREO); wyk: Alicja Majewska, Andrzej Grabowski, Katarzyna Jamróz, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Kabaret Rak i inni 23:20 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 23:50 Piękną być i więcej nic; relacja z wyborów Miss Wakacji; powt. 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 95 - Napad; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 01:15 Dinusie; odc. 3 - Dak i fasola; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Polskie drogi; odc. 3 - najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 03:30 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Jan Kobuszewski; powt. 03:35 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc.95; talk show (STEREO); wyk: Ewa Wachowicz, Kaja Paschalska; powt. 04:15 Justyna Steczkowska -"Naga"; fragmenty koncertu; powt. 04:35 Piękną być i więcej nic; relacja z wyborów Miss Wakacji; powt. 05:05 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Bliżej Polski - IV Forum Oświaty Polonijnej w Krakowie; reportaż Małgorzaty Siennickiej i Wojciecha Zielińskiego; powt. 05:35 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 06:40 Kosmiczna energia Tajemnice natury 07:35 Ogień Planeta żywiołów 08:30 Tajemnica Loch Ness Jurassica 09:00 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 09:55 Wędrówki w kosmosie Słoneczne imperium 10:50 Rewolucja w ewolucji Przełomowe odkrycia 11:15 Współcześni poszukiwacze skarbów Ultranauka 11:45 Samoloty Wszystko o... 12:40 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 13:35 Zamieć Planeta żywiołów 14:30 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 15:00 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 15:55 Wędrówki w kosmosie Słoneczne imperium 16:50 Rewolucja w ewolucji Przełomowe odkrycia 17:15 Współcześni poszukiwacze skarbów Ultranauka 17:45 Samoloty Wszystko o... 18:40 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 19:35 Zamieć Planeta żywiołów 20:30 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 21:00 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 21:55 Wędrówki w kosmosie Słoneczne imperium 22:50 Rewolucja w ewolucji Przełomowe odkrycia 23:15 Współcześni poszukiwacze skarbów Ultranauka 23:45 Samoloty Wszystko o... 00:40 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 01:35 Zamieć Planeta żywiołów 02:30 Mordercze drapieżniki Jurassica 03:00 Obcy - gdzie oni są? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe 03:55 Wędrówki w kosmosie Słoneczne imperium 04:50 Rewolucja w ewolucji Przełomowe odkrycia